


【超蝙】潘尼沃斯先生的育貓日記

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 賣萌蝙蝠喵喵們的日常 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: CAT BATFAMILY, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 賣萌向的全員貓化系列，各種被虐需要毛茸茸的治癒www注意 : 布魯斯是隻母貓。





	1. Chapter 1

在潘尼沃斯先生與布魯斯搬到那幢鄉間小屋，開始一人一貓和諧的主僕生活時，黑貓少爺剛滿一歲。

理應在八個月大就帶去結紮的小少爺由於公爵夫婦的寵愛，以及後來潘尼沃斯先生決定多養幾隻小貓也許會讓布魯斯的生活更加多彩多姿，就這樣一直維持著原貌。

然而儘管每次發情期都會跑出去浪，布魯斯除了在一歲半時叼回五個月大的迪克，半年後又收編一樣不滿六個月的小奶貓傑森，一直都沒有自己的孩子。

潘尼沃斯先生很清楚，自家少爺實在有些...難搞 ? 

即使有著全村，喔不應該說是整個郡裡最美的烏黑毛皮，而且沒人能拒絕那雙水靈靈的大眼睛。只要他往你腳邊一蹭，輕輕一聲喵嗚，布魯斯少爺絕對可以贏得任何生物的心。

然而，當潘尼沃斯先生看到布魯斯怎麼對待隔壁肯特家的大橘貓後，堅毅勇敢的退役軍人開始接受自家少爺也許會單身一輩子的事實。

 

克拉克是隻非常友善，成天掛著微笑的橘貓。就跟母親肯特夫人一樣，絲毫不怕生，在潘尼沃斯先生搬來的第一天就隨著陣陣蘋果派香氣一同入侵了鄰居家。

阿爾弗雷德很快對這位優雅風趣的寡婦產生好感，主動來蹭自己的大橘貓更是深受潘尼沃斯先生喜愛。兩位愛貓人士很快就熟識了起來，然而貓咪們的第一次相處可說是相當慘烈。

在兩位主子身旁安靜乖巧的蹲了一刻鐘之後，克拉克決定起身探索這全新的空間，而且，他似乎聞到了一隻同類的味道，還是相當美妙的那種。

顯然潘尼沃斯家的貓咪也相當具有領地意識，到處都是被蹭過後留下的氣味。克拉克一路往氣味最濃的地方嗅去，此刻的大橘貓簡直頗有犬類風範，根本就是披著喵星人外衣的狗狗。

於是布魯斯對對方的第一印象就是 : 一個有辱貓格的傢伙。

而且外來者竟然還想攀上自己專屬的貓爬架 ! 再不反擊就有辱潘尼沃斯家主子的稱號了。

於是克拉克根本搞不清楚狀況就被一爪子給狠狠搧落地。儘管滿身的脂肪(那是肌肉 ! 結實的肌肉 ! 肯特男孩反駁。)與厚毛皮令橘貓安然無恙，但第一次被這麼對待的克拉克當場楞在原地，只能看著一抹黑色影子倏的溜回攀架最上層。

"滾出我的攀架 ! " 黑貓低沉的嘶吼著。

克拉克只得聳拉著耳朵尾巴低垂地回到客廳喝茶談天的人類身邊。

 

瑪莎看見自家的毛孩子一副心情低落的模樣，便將個頭其實不輕的大橘貓抱到腿上順毛。

而潘尼沃斯先生也在徵得肯特夫人同意後餵了克拉克一塊特製小甜餅，那通常是只有自家少爺才得以享受的美味。

沒辦法，認真乖巧的孩子人人愛，況且克拉克還有雙美麗的，彷彿會說話的藍眼睛。

然而就在大個子要叼起第二塊點心時，一道黑影猛地衝過來撞倒他，克拉克回過神後發現眼前的零食已經一點也不剩。

儘管潘尼沃斯先生大聲斥責，嬌貴的黑貓少爺依舊將整盤點心護在自己毛茸茸的腹部底下，警戒地瞪著邪惡的人類們以及入侵者。

這便是布魯斯與克拉克的第一次相遇。

 

當天夜裡，黑貓少爺委屈地蹲在臥房牆角，任憑潘尼沃斯先生怎麼哄都不願意去睡覺。

"布魯斯少爺，是時候就寢了。"

"喵嗚~"

"除非承認自己有錯，不然接下來的一個星期都沒有小甜餅。撒嬌也沒用。"

"咪~嗚~"

"說真的少爺，要是你對所有公貓都是那種態度，我這輩子大概是抱不到小貓崽了。"

"......喵。"

"唉...算了，只有咱倆這樣也挺好的。"

"喵喵~"

"過來吧布魯斯，今晚是特例。也許我真的太寵你了。"

毛茸茸的黑團子捲縮在主人身旁，發出陣陣滿足的呼嚕聲後，一人一貓便安然進入夢鄉。

 

一個月後，布魯斯叼回了在街上流浪的小奶貓。

潘尼沃斯將這隻有著可愛斑紋的三花命名為迪克，儘管這樣的名字對於小母貓來說不那麼文雅。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了想讓大少也變成母的啦，公三花實在太可憐了遺傳疾病那麼多。
> 
> 就讓迪克做隻快快樂樂的三花小奶貓吧。


	2. Chapter 2

儘管一開始的相處經驗不慎友好，也許是因為克拉克實在太過鍥而不捨，幾乎每天都來潘尼沃斯家串門子，布魯斯也開始接受自己地盤上時不時會出現另一隻貓的事實。

然而當克拉克想做出更多越界行為時通常都會慘遭貓爪。

 

例如克拉克第一次見到被撿回來的迪克時，友善的大橘貓想向前舔舔小傢伙的毛以表示善意，然而卻在貓鼻頭快碰到對方的前一秒被隻黑乎乎的爪子給搧走。(搧爪GIF)

之後又有幾次大橘貓正愉悅的替幼貓舔毛，布魯斯卻突然出現在他們身邊。

克拉克都還沒來得及跟湊上來的黑貓打聲招呼就被對方一屁股擠開，只能眼睜睜的看著另一坨巨大毛團叼著小三花的後頸緩緩離去。

布魯斯顯然一點都不喜歡別人碰自己叼回來的幼崽，當然阿福除外。畢竟鏟屎官是得服侍主子一家老小的。

 

其實布魯斯也不是那麼討厭大橘貓，只是下意識會對外來入侵者有所警戒。而且對方第一次見面就各種觸到黑貓少爺的雷點，尤以搶食小甜餅為甚。(那明明是潘尼沃斯先生賞我的 ! 橘貓委屈 . JPG)

 

不過克拉克很快就學到該怎麼應付這位傲嬌彆扭的鄰居。

某次阿福眼看著橘毛團不知做了什麼惹毛自家少爺，布魯斯一個不高興就直直朝對方吻部咬下去，看起來幾乎要把克拉克的頭整個吞下去。

然而在偉大的鏟屎官來得及拯救鄰居貓咪時，大橘貓不知道用了什麼方法掙脫出來，還以毛茸茸的前肢牢牢抱住黑貓少爺頭部。

儘管布魯斯看起來仍舊一臉不愉悅，一邊喵喵叫著一邊揮舞著爪子試圖遠離暖呼呼的大毛球，但比力氣不管怎樣都輸的貓少爺在掙脫無效後，只得接受這個事實安分待在對方懷中。

於是克拉克自此之後便知道了，只要能夠壓制住對方，想做什麼都可以。

 

當然事情不可能總是那麼美好，郡內第一美貓布魯西也沒那麼好追，否則別說等一年，兩貓恐怕在相遇的第一個春天就會滾在一塊，生個好幾窩小貓崽。

潘尼沃斯先生就曾經拍到，克拉克盡職的幫黑貓少爺踩背按摩，而布魯斯就只是趴在那慵懶地享受。

儘管大橘貓為了一些不可言說的原因顯得相當心甘情願，但是當看到肯特家男孩因為腳酸稍稍停下就被布魯斯嫌棄，阿福決定再扣下幾塊貓草小甜餅。沒辦法，自家少爺有必要學習如何與其他貓友善相處。

克拉克可不是來給您當工具貓的，布魯斯少爺。

雖然克拉克好像當工具貓當的很開心，時不時還會叼來瑪莎夫人特製的小點心。

潘尼沃斯先生嚴重懷疑自家少爺愛上的是這些點心而不是大橘貓。也許布魯斯一邊替對方舔毛一邊露出嗑嗨的迷幻表情是因為肯特加特製點心的味道。

看來又是時候找時間與擁有溫暖笑容的鄰家太太進行些廚藝方面的交流了。

 

而儘管在提米也來到潘尼沃斯家的那個冬天，克拉克與布魯斯已經可說是形影不離的黏在一起，黑貓少爺甚至允許了大橘貓試圖騎跨的動作，兩隻貓也相當順利的進入發情期，布魯斯的肚皮卻始終一點動靜也沒有。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大超安撫老爺妙招參考->http://www.coco01.net/post/444880?r=catdog940
> 
> 大超幫老爺按摩->https://www.facebook.com/LOOKER.pets/videos/344714399219380/
> 
> 吸貓草嗑嗨的主子們->http://www.ettoday.net/dalemon/post/27085


	3. Chapter 3

整個冬天裡潘尼沃斯家很常出現這樣的景況 : 傑森與提姆一貓一邊佔據了主人的肩頭，在暖烘烘爐火的照映下一起閱讀著小說。

突然間，布魯斯淒厲的尖叫從屋子某處傳來，兩隻小貓(傑森其實已經不小了，阿福總覺得右邊肩膀有些痠痛)便會發狂般拔腿衝向聲音來源，潘尼沃斯先生則不得不跟在小傢伙屁股後頭以免孩子們打擾了老爸辦事。

當然通常當一夥人與貓趕到時，黑色橘色兩坨毛團早已彼此分開各自舔毛，彷彿什麼事都沒發生般泰然自若。

終於當有一天黑貓少爺停止用背部在地板上亂蹭以及騷裡騷氣的朝主人拱起屁股後，身為剷屎官的阿福鬆了一口氣，不管有沒有中獎，這次發情期總算結束了。

於是時間便在等待好消息中慢慢過去。

 

潘尼沃斯先生有時會想，究竟是他有辦法成功約到瑪莎去鎮上的咖啡廳約會(儘管那兒的咖啡沒自己泡的好喝)，還是自家黑貓少爺懷上小貓崽先 ? 

顯然真正的答案誰也不知道，總之就在那個阿福成功約上肯特夫人外出用餐(依舊沒自己做的好吃)的春天，布魯斯的腹部已經悄悄的隆起。

潘尼沃斯先生發覺自家少爺乳頭逐漸變得粉紅且突起，食慾也慢慢增加後便帶著布魯斯去看獸醫，果不其然，黑貓少爺已經懷孕大概三週了。

這段時間布魯斯變得吃的多，睡的也多。常常阿福結束工作時也沒能從主人舒適的膝頭起來，搞得潘尼沃斯先生只得扛起越來越重的大黑貓，小心翼翼的把自家少爺放回窩裡繼續睡。

除了護夫心切，叼來成堆成打零食的克拉克之外，幾隻小貓們也相當願意把食物分給看似怎樣吃都吃不夠的布魯斯。這讓潘尼沃斯先生有理由懷疑，黑貓少爺那腹部隆起的一大坨究竟是崽子還是肥肉。

六週時獸醫師藉由觸診以及超音波檢查出布魯斯這胎共懷了四隻小貓仔，預產期大約在三到四週之後。除了適當的營養補充之外，醫師也建議潘尼沃斯先生讓布魯斯適量運動，以免太胖而影響生產。

 

於是回家路上，阿福一邊開車一邊對自家少爺碎念著。

"布魯斯少爺，看來是時候管制那些不明來路的小零嘴了，您說是不是 ? "

"喵嗚......"

"這也是為了您與寶寶的健康著想。"

"咪~嗚~"

"否則恐怕得請克拉克少爺這段時間離我們遠一些了。"

"喵喵 ! "

"少爺您想清楚就好。"

"喵...嗷......"

 

於是接下來幾週鄰居們常常會看到潘尼沃斯先生帶著自家少爺出門"遛貓"的可愛景象，最常跟在一旁的當然就是貓崽們的另一個爸，偶而小哥哥們也會輪流出勤，宛如女王出巡般浩大的場景被鏟屎官拍了下來，成為當月英格蘭地區十大熱門YOUTUBE影片之一。

然而平時成熟穩重的布魯斯在孕期末尾的某一天實在吃膩了小魚乾和各種蛋白補品，偏偏潘尼沃斯先生又嚴格限制小甜餅等一些零嘴的攝取量，實在嘴饞的黑毛團子竟然趁主人不注意時咬破了幾張坐墊權當磨牙。

潘尼沃斯先生出門採購回家後就只來得及看到椅墊屍體以及一旁慵懶舔著爪子，一副事不關己模樣的布魯斯。

儘管孕貓有特權，但該念還是要念。阿福就地坐在黑貓少爺面前，開始長達十分鐘的說教。

期間布魯斯偶而想趁機偷溜都會被嚴厲的前軍醫撈回來繼續受教。儘管因懷孕以及吃太多而圓呼呼的黑毛團露出了可憐兮兮的模樣，水汪汪大眼睛等著主人好似不知道自己究竟做錯什麼，委屈的連飛機耳都跑出來了。

不過潘尼沃斯先生很清楚這一切都是假象，自家少爺可會裝無辜了，從還是一隻熱愛破壞廚具的小貓崽時就一直都是如此。

看在辛苦挺著大肚子的份上，阿福把本該長達二十分鐘的說教+懺悔過程縮短一半。當然一部分的原因也是清楚自家少爺怎樣都不會認錯的。

 

除了咬壞椅墊外，孕期的布魯斯還特愛四腳朝天仰躺在冰涼的大理石地板上。也許跟天氣逐漸變熱以及瘋狂累積的脂肪有關。

儘管主人並不太在意，黑貓少爺想躺哪就躺哪，然而另一位準爸爸似乎對此頗有微言。

克拉克很鬱悶，最近布魯斯都不跟他一起窩在窗台上曬太陽了，寧願毫無形象的癱在地板上打呼嚕。肯特男孩很難接受自家高冷的老公就這樣癱成一坨貓餅。

大橘貓嘗試著拖拉黑貓少爺一起多曬些太陽，可是一但試圖打攪懷孕伴侶的小憩時間，必定招來一頓爪子或者直接被咬。無論前陣子過得多甜蜜，不窩在一起就不願意睡的日子顯然一去不復返。

於是潘尼沃斯先生在那幾天都可以發現窗台多了一隻鬱悶的橘貓雕像。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補上第一章不願意去睡覺的少爺->https://www.facebook.com/349279115233929/videos/661485924013245/  
> 亂咬椅墊被阿福罵的少爺->https://www.facebook.com/LOOKER.pets/videos/442484406109045/  
> 堅持趴地板涼快的少爺->https://www.facebook.com/LOOKER.pets/videos/409091832781636/
> 
> 下一章少爺就要生啦~敬請期待男友力爆表的大超全程護老公~~~


	4. Chapter 4

布魯斯的預產期是在五月初左右，而潘尼沃斯先生老早就在書房這個自家少爺最喜愛的，足夠隱密卻又不會離主人太遠的地點安放了作為生產空間的紙箱。隨著時間過去，一家老小也越來越期待與新成員相見。

某個周末夜裏，潘尼沃斯先生與瑪莎外出用餐歸來後順道邀請對方到家裡來坐坐，身為資深貓奴的兩人一進門不是先泡茶聊天而是尋找愛貓們的下落。

很奇怪的是門口只有三隻貓迎接主人們歸來，迪克甚至拖著潘尼沃斯先生的褲腳想把他拉去某處。感覺到貓咪們不尋常的焦躁，阿福首先視察了書房內準備給布魯斯的產箱，然而紙箱內空無一物。

有些著急的潘尼沃斯先生很快便跟隨瑪莎前往迪克與提姆一直想要他們過去的廚房，不出意料之外在櫥櫃下方，顯然是被扒拉到地上的抹布與餐巾紙堆中瞧見一黑一橘兩隻大貓。

只見布魯斯用力的呼吸著，還時不時舔著產道出口，一旁也是第一次當爸爸的克拉克顯然比伴侶更緊張，一直焦躁的在一旁繞著圈子，偶而上前舔舔黑貓少爺以示安撫。

見到主人們歸家的大橘貓幾乎是立刻衝上前尋求協助，儘管布魯斯目前看來一切順利。

安撫完剩餘所有貓咪們並確保每一隻都乖乖待在其他房間後，阿福與瑪莎一人將布魯斯挪至事先準備好，鋪上厚厚一層紙巾的箱內，一人準備著酒精、濕紙巾、剪刀以及磅秤等物品以備不時之需，當然對於所有人來說的第一次也是相當值得錄影。

彷彿精準算好一般，潘尼沃斯先生剛架好攝影機腳架，布魯斯的腹部就開始用力收縮，沒多久後便產出第一隻小貓。

 

整個產程進行的相當順利，除了在一旁給予適時的順毛鼓勵外，阿福與瑪莎幾乎不需要插手黑貓少爺就一連生下了四隻活潑健康的寶寶。

除了第一隻出生的小黑貓(後來被命名為海倫娜)，是由潘尼沃斯先生協助拭去其口鼻處的黏液外，布魯斯之後便明白，開始親自舔去每一隻寶寶身上的羊膜。

生產間隔中克拉克也時不時舔舔伴侶頭部，彷彿是在說 : 辛苦了，你做得很棒。潘尼沃斯先生對於自家少爺找到如此窩心的老公感到很欣慰，他絲毫不懷疑影片放出後，肯特男孩會成為英格蘭地區每位貓小姐的夢中情人。

整個產程結束後也已接近後半夜，大致清理一番，確保每隻貓咪都安頓好，布魯斯有足夠的食物(感謝老天終於可以吃小甜餅了)跟飲水，貓仔們都依偎在雙親暖呼呼的腹部後，阿福與瑪莎幾乎是一沾到床墊就直接睡著。

這可是潘尼沃斯先生與肯特夫人約會三個月以來第一次同床共枕。儘管錯失了戀人間的甜蜜時刻，不過顯然，今晚，這個屋簷下的每隻生靈都無法對此感到更加滿意。

 

多了小崽貓讓這一家子的生活更加忙碌。食量更加可怕的布魯斯整天除了吃以及窩在窗台曬太陽的那幾小時，其餘時間都待在窩裡餵奶。

新手奶爸克拉克也一刻不得閒，除了更加勤快地為老公叼來各種食物，布魯斯休息時間還得親自上陣照顧一窩崽子，潘尼沃斯先生都差點有種大橘貓因此瘦了幾公斤的錯覺。

這一窩小貓除了頭胎的海倫娜是跟布魯斯一樣渾身烏黑亮麗外，其餘都是長得像克拉克的小小橘色團子，分別被命名為卡拉、克里斯與康納，毫不意外的也相當會吃。這讓生產完後的黑貓少爺儘管依舊食量驚人、毫不忌口，還是逐漸瘦了回去。

傑森表示自己一點也不羨慕黑貓易瘦的體質，哼。這是毛多，才沒有過重。

即使多了一群分食物的小餓鬼，橘紅長毛的貓哥哥依舊瀟灑過著自在文藝的生活，陪主人看看書、捉捉小動物，偶而鬧鬧弟弟妹妹們。

 

提姆儘管一開始對於比自己年幼的小貓們有些不知所措，不過當小奶貓們斷奶後，這隻優雅的、最大嗜好是找各種奇妙地方窩起來睡覺的灰藍色小貓竟然也跟其中一隻小橘貓特別要好。

康納最喜歡和提姆玩"捉尾巴"的遊戲。

說是遊戲，其實大部分時間裡提姆依舊是找個舒服得地方窩著，接下來只需要不時擺動尾巴，康納就會屁顛屁顛衝過來試圖抓住那根不停晃動的藍灰色長條。

一動一靜的兩隻小貓形成強烈對比，連肯特夫人都忍不住發出被萌到的驚嘆聲。而幼貓畢竟是貪睡的，只消等上幾分鐘，橘色小毛團便會窩在哥哥身邊一同入睡。又有什麼會比兩隻小貓睡顏還要迷人呢 ? 大概只有一窩小貓仔的睡顏了。

 

至於迪克......

潘尼沃斯先生表示 : 少爺您愛護弟妹的心意大家都知道，但在小貓們都還沒睜開眼睛時就去興沖沖的想找人家玩，還不顧一旁怒視自己的布魯斯。

只能說，被打是活該。

這回連克拉克都救不了你。

 

說到暖男克拉克，潘尼沃斯先生直到小貓們可以完全睜開眼睛，布魯斯戒心比較低後才發現大橘貓不為人知的一面。

某個一場小雨後難得清爽的下午，吃飽喝足也曬夠太陽的黑貓少爺回到窩裡繼續奶孩子。

交完班的奶爸克拉克一如既往沒有立刻離開，而是寵溺的幫伴侶舔毛，一邊安撫著被大群貓崽淹沒的布魯斯。

眼看黑色大毛團在輕鬆愉悅的氣氛中從半瞇著眼到完全放鬆下來睡著，大橘貓也原地轉了一圈趴下，原以為又是另一個甜蜜恩愛日常的潘尼沃斯先生卻在此時看見了相當驚人的一幕。

克拉克竟然也開始吸布魯斯的奶 ! 

好你個流氓老公，竟然趁人家睡著作出這種事，跟自己的兒子女兒搶奶喝，這像話嗎 ?

雖然心底飄過無數彈幕，尋思著自家少爺怎麼就會看上這種傢伙，阿福依舊相當盡責地拍下這歷史性一刻。

只見一大一小黑貓幾乎要被淹沒在橘色海洋當中。

潘尼沃斯家不知不覺中已被橘貓軍團佔領了啊，阿福感慨著。

 

至少布魯斯少爺看起來相當幸福，從小看著自家孩子長大的鏟屎官感覺眼眶有些發熱。

瞧瞧毫無防備露出腹部的睡姿，自從脫離奶貓時期後已經很久不曾看到了。

 

於是人類悄悄離去，讓這毛茸茸的一家子繼續午後小憩。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陪少爺生產的大暖貓超超->http://www.coco01.net/post/473417  
> 提寶的貓尾逗貓棒->https://www.facebook.com/ETtodayPETS/videos/1448347165252961/  
> 大少逗小貓被老爺修理->https://www.facebook.com/ETtodayPETS/videos/1750418754975125/  
> 一些萌萌的貓咪母子相處->http://www.coco01.net/post/487043  
> 臉皮超厚的大超->http://catlifea01.com/288


	5. Chapter 5

事實證明，不是所有小橘喵都繼承了克拉克的好脾氣。

乍看之下康納和克里斯是一對很可愛的橘色小毛團，兩喵窩在一起昏昏欲睡的模樣讓人不禁捧臉尖叫。幼貓特有圓滾滾的肚子與短短的尾巴相當惹人憐愛，兩隻暖色系團子腳步不穩探索著世界的好奇臉，以及不時抖動幾下的大耳朵也讓螢幕前有在關注潘尼沃斯一家子的粉絲們瘋狂。

然而不知道是不是被傑森與迪克帶壞了，康納越長大越喜歡跑去窩在哥哥們身上。鑒於小橘貓擁有一項不為人知的神奇力量-在各種奇妙的小空間裡找到睡著的提姆-康納吃飽喝足也玩夠之後便會一溜菸跑去窩在灰藍色的毛團上。

當還是小貓時這樣做甚至不會吵醒睡得直打呼嚕的英短，但橘貓可怕的膨脹魔咒沒幾個月就充分展現在康納身上。

某次提姆正窩在專屬沙包上準備進入沉睡時，一坨巨大的橘色肉球就這樣直直壓了上來。小英短露出一臉WTF的震驚表情瞪著胖到快認不出來的弟弟。

但或許看在幾個月以來的情誼，以及對方日後成為己方勢力的龐大潛力(在與傑森爭小甜餅時相當有用)，提姆只是默默縮到一旁，向邪惡橘色勢力妥協。

 

唯一一隻繼承了布魯斯優雅高貴黑長毛的海倫娜同樣也承襲了難搞的個性。

當面臨洗澡問題，更是人貓之間各顯神通的時候。

海倫娜總是能知道阿福什麼時候要帶自己去洗澡，黑貓小姐特別努力找了各種不易被尋獲的地方，天花板縫、盆栽底部、甚至積滿灰塵的儲藏室一角。

然而沒有任何貓能打敗潘尼沃斯先生，至少在這個家裡，沒有。

即便被抓包，小黑貓也拚盡全力不讓自己被帶進浴室，那傳說中專門折磨喵星人的刑求室。

在不知道第幾次拚搏當中，就算潘尼沃斯先生已經成功捉住自家小姐一隻毛茸茸的爪子，海倫娜仍死命用剩餘的那隻掰住椅腳，硬是不肯離開最後的救命稻草。

小小的貓臉皺成一團，原先閃亮亮的藍色大眼睛也凶狠的瞇了起來，彷彿要用利爪把鏟史官碎屍萬段。儘管還不是很熟練，小黑貓也學起爸爸們憤怒時露出尖牙哈氣的模樣，當然在潘尼沃斯眼裡一切無用的掙扎都顯得如此可愛。

最終這頑皮的小妮子反抗失敗，被捉去澡盆裡濕身的模樣簡直可以用"生無可戀"來形容。下垂的眼角與耳朵說有多無辜就多無辜，完全跟幾分鐘前誓死攀住椅腳的暴徒勢若兩貓。

不愧身為布魯斯的孩子，未來肯定也是影后等級。

 

同樣有著橘色毛皮，另一隻小母貓卡拉的脾氣可就沒有兄弟們溫順了。而且還是位貪玩的孩子。

有一次卡拉不知怎麼搞得，跑到了衣櫃上頭卻下不來，急得在櫃子邊緣轉圈。

潘尼沃斯先生發現橘色小毛團遇上困難時沒有第一時間直接將對方抱下來，而是試著以食物引誘這頑皮的小傢伙。

也許是橘貓基因再度發威，有了食物誘因，卡拉在原地轉了三圈之後終於試探性地伸出前腳，然後便是有些磕磕拌拌卻也還算順利的落地成功。

好動的橘色小毛球一回到熟悉的地面，先是用頭部蹭著阿福撒嬌，隨後便愉悅地享用起大冒險成功的獎勵點心。

希望有朝一日卡拉能長成像克拉克一樣成熟穩重的大貓，潘尼沃斯先生暗自許願著。

雖然可能體重超重會先實現就是了。

 

有了一窩小貓的克拉克與布魯斯相處模式與以前比起來幾乎沒什麼改變。

可能是因為哺乳期結束後幾乎都是克拉克在陪小奶貓玩耍居多，黑貓少爺依舊有著大把時間可以坐在窗台享受午後陽光，或是跟其他貓咪們互相舔毛交流。

於是潘尼沃斯家很常出現大橘貓陪著小貓們玩耍，任由團子們在自己身上爬上爬下，偶而還不知輕重用小尖牙咬著那肥厚毛皮玩耍的場景。而布魯斯就只是坐在一旁靜靜地甩著尾巴，以優雅的貴族坐姿，瞇著眼陷入某個充滿小甜餅的美麗夢境。

連阿福都很難確定自家少爺究竟是不是醒著，通常是在某隻小貓勇氣十足地跑來蹭布魯斯時才會發現大黑貓被驚醒的一瞬。

總之布魯斯依舊是以前那隻驕傲的黑貓少爺，而克拉克也永遠無法得知自己是什麼時候招惹對方的。

某次瑪莎帶小貓們去獸醫診所做定期檢查，那是兩貓少有能獨處的時刻。

不知道哪次舔毛沒有順著布魯斯習慣而日常挨罵的克拉克正百無聊賴窩在攀架頂端垂著尾巴攤成一坨貓餅。

身旁些微震動揭示了他貓的到來，大橘貓這才發現自己的伴侶靜悄悄坐在身旁，儘管依舊一副臉擺向一旁，十足的傲嬌模樣。

身為行動派的陽光男孩，克拉克立馬撲上去，親暱的啃咬對方胸前及頸部毛皮。他知道布魯斯最受不了這種直接而熱情洋溢的攻擊。

果不其然黑貓少爺只在一開始象徵性的掙扎幾下隨後就放任伴侶對他為所欲為，即使花了一早上整理好的柔順長毛就這樣被弄得七零八豎，還黏上不少橘色短毛。

只要舔舔毛就可以和好的貓咪們還真令人羨慕啊，已經一個星期沒有蘋果派可以吃的潘尼沃斯先生表示羨慕。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 康納和克里斯，萌萌小橘貓兄弟->https://www.facebook.com/catforlove/videos/1904208393201835/  
> 2\. 奶貓的萌POWER->http://www.coco01.net/post/523756?r=kevinsunboy  
> 3\. 膨脹的小超XD->http://www.coco01.net/post/487818  
> 4\. 各種小超和提米日常->https://www.facebook.com/LOOKER.pets/videos/343225139368306/  
> 5\. 不願意洗澡的海倫娜->http://pets.ettoday.net/news/947738  
> 6\. 卡在衣櫃上的卡拉->http://www.ettoday.net/dalemon/post/27650  
> 7\. 老爺大超日常秀恩愛->https://media.giphy.com/media/3oKIPaJX9pYPXPyitO/giphy.gif  
> 8\. 帶孩子的大超->http://www.coco01.net/post/507447


	6. Chapter 6

只能說，瑪莎決定先帶克里斯和康納去看獸醫的決定再正確不過。不知為何這兩個小傢伙只要在一起通常就不會爆走，這規則同樣適用於卡拉和海倫娜。卡拉是唯一能讓海倫娜自願走進浴室的神奇存在。

兩隻八周大的橘色小貓仔好奇地在外出籠中兜兜轉轉，這還是他們第一次離開家，第一次搭乘上這種名為汽車的交通工具。兩雙明亮的藍眼睛似乎對這個全新的世界感到相當驚奇。

到達診所後瑪莎從籠中先將康納抱了出來，這個孩子好奇地嗅了嗅體重機，便乖巧的望向醫師以及主人，彷彿相當期待接下來的行程。

康納以同樣的熱情嗅聞(並且試圖抓了抓)聽診器以及一切接觸到的東西，圓滾滾的小肚子就這樣被瑪莎一手握住，讓有些抗拒牙齒及耳道檢查的男孩乖乖待在原地。

做完一切檢查並全都顯示正常後，橘貓哥哥就開心地跑去找一進門就看對眼的旋轉椅玩耍。胖呼呼的毛團一下從椅腳間隙滑了進去，沒幾秒又從鬼知道哪的地方冒出肉肉嫩嫩的白爪子。一旁的工作人員甚至還拿出乾淨的試管拋給康納，於是接下來的幾分鐘裡小橘貓便在診間地板上與新朋友玩得不亦樂乎。

克里斯相較之下則怕生了多，一有機會就想鑽回瑪莎溫暖的懷中。小貓仔甚至還在量肛溫的全程淒厲嚎叫，逼得瑪莎只得捏住幼貓後頸來固定躁動不安的小傢伙。

當然結束後這位小勇士也獲得了一隻試管作為獎勵。

整體而言這次的看診之旅相當順利，兩位乖巧的小朋友回家後也獲得豐厚獎賞。小山般的零嘴差點讓海倫娜忌妒得一巴掌搧下康納最愛的小紅鳥玩偶，好在一旁的潘尼沃斯先生及時阻止了這場戰役。

 

其實潘尼沃斯先生早就計畫好待小貓們都斷奶以後就抓著自家少爺跟他的伴侶去做節育手術。然而這對小夫妻恩愛的程度遠超過鏟屎官預期。

好不容易安撫著布魯斯進到籠子，勉強把克拉克塞進另一個，並且千里迢迢跑到診所的阿福卻得知黑貓少爺又懷孕了的消息。

說好的三天兩頭吵架呢 ? 

原來都是床頭吵床尾合啊。

嘛反正克拉克到底還是順利的完成結紮，從此以後只能從照片中懷念自己的蛋蛋。

 

說到蛋蛋照，克拉克大概是潘尼沃斯家拍過最多張"貓鈴鐺"寫真的喵星人了。

可能跟大橘貓溫順親人的個性有關，只消稍微順順毛，拍拍屁股，克拉克就相當願意露出圓順飽滿的兩顆球球給人看。

傑森的話就得用食物誘拐才有辦法讓橘紅色大男孩乖乖站在那裏給拍，而且一般來說主子們也不太喜歡讓奴才從背後靠近。紅色大毛球可是貫徹著喵星人尊嚴的驕傲貓咪。

至於提姆......你得先找到他才行。而且最好祈禱這次的睡姿有辦法看到蛋蛋。

阿福才不會承認為了那兩顆藍灰色的蛋蛋他在屋子四周擺上多少球型玻璃碗。驚人的點閱率與追蹤人數倒是證明提姆的蛋蛋也廣為人喜愛。

不過誰都沒想到，真正讓這一系列貓蛋照爆紅的卻是一張黑白的，緊貼著影印機表面，還附贈兩隻大長腿的蛋蛋照。

這自然是傑森少爺的傑作。

當紅毛小少爺不在外頭轉悠時，多半會陪著潘尼沃斯先生在書房裡工作。窗台與主機上是個不錯的瞭望視角。少數布魯斯沒有霸佔那舒適的膝頭位置時，傑森也相當樂意用分量十足的橘紅毛皮覆蓋住主人雙腿。

然而那天，不知道哪根筋不對的橘紅毛團竟然就趁著潘尼沃斯先生影印資料時一屁股坐在列印機上，等阿福注意到時底下的紙夾早已刷刷刷的印出一堆貓屁屁。

那夾在兩腿之間的毛絨蛋蛋尤為顯眼。

潘尼沃斯先生又好氣又好笑的拍下傑森少爺絲毫不覺得自己有犯錯的跩臉以及黑白蛋蛋照，沒想到卻意外讓這組照片爆紅。

 

"克拉克少爺，看來您的蛋蛋被比下去了。" 潘尼沃斯先生打趣說到。

大橘貓喵的一聲繼續窩在瑪莎腳邊打盹。沒辦法，布魯斯佔據了膝頭的位置。

"克拉克這麼乖的孩子，才不會計較這些呢。"

儘管已經是了爸爸，克拉克在瑪莎心中永遠是那隻會喵喵叫著討摸的小貓。

 

當然，這些都是在他們還有蛋蛋以前的事了。直至今日，粉絲們依舊對已絕版的蛋蛋特輯感到十分懷念。

 

黑貓少爺倒是一開始就沒這個煩惱，在潘尼沃斯家，他想做啥就做啥。大概只有瑪莎以及偶而的潘尼沃斯先生能夠鎮得住這隻相當性(難)格(搞)的貓咪。

這樣難搞的症狀在第二次孕期又變得更加嚴重。

潘尼沃斯先生從布魯斯還是隻小奶貓時期就知道絕對不可以讓自家少爺進廚房，或是靠近任何擺有易碎物品的高台。黑貓少爺對於把東西推落情有獨鍾，後來的提姆以及海倫娜也都有這種喜好。

而隨著年齡漸長，布魯斯至少可以控制自己不去動裝有液體的器皿，但遙控器一類的物品還是難逃魔掌。

也許是天氣熱加上懷孕的關係，通常不會去動床頭櫃的黑貓少爺竟然也開始看上頭的鬧鐘不順眼。

阿福與瑪莎就這樣眼睜睜看著布魯斯一巴掌揮落鬧鐘，然後是手機充電器，眼看剩下的水杯也岌岌可危，多虧潘尼沃斯先生身為退役軍醫的敏捷度，床單才得以免受濕透的命運。

 

然而就算黑貓少爺越發的難搞，潘尼沃斯先生還是不忍心責備這隻自己從小看到大的毛孩子。

因為每當知道自己做錯事後，布魯斯總是會蹭蹭蹭的窩進阿福懷裡，用鼻子磨磨主人手臂，兩隻小巧的耳朵還時不時搧動幾下，簡直可愛極了，一點也看不出原先的惡魔樣。

瑪莎倒是很直接地拍下賣萌主子與無奈鏟屎官的合照。

應該要裱框起來才對，嗯...掛在客廳好了。這個家的女主人想著。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小貓們第一次看獸醫->https://www.facebook.com/ColeandMarmalade/videos/1520608067972003/  
> 桶的蛋蛋照->http://pets.ettoday.net/news/963919  
> 孕期更加難搞的老爺->https://www.facebook.com/thedodosite/videos/1207384969396176/  
> 意外黏人的老爺->http://gifspace.net/image/a9MjJ.gif


	7. Chapter 7

有了先前的經驗後，第二次妖妊大抵上十分順利。

至少黑貓少爺這次選擇在大白天的書房裡生下一胎五隻小貓仔，花了不到兩小時就卸貨結束。潘尼沃斯先生相當為自家少爺感到驕傲。

一共五團毛茸茸的小傢伙依照出生順序分別被命名為 : 卡珊、達米安、喬納森、凱莉以及泰瑞。跟第一胎相反，這次只有喬納森繼承的克拉克的橘白色皮毛，其他小貓們全都跟布魯斯一樣十分適合隱匿於黑暗之中。

當然對潘尼沃斯先生與瑪莎夫人來說就不是那麼方便了。

奴才們通常有這樣的困擾，幫黑貓拍照時永遠搞不清楚他是面對你還是背對你。

幸好凱莉跟泰瑞腹部都還有些白色的區塊。照瑪莎的說法，這就像是生到後來墨水用光了，只好在肚皮部分留白啦。

與布魯斯、海倫娜、卡珊與達米安靠在一起時全都融為一體的神秘喵型結構不同，小小的賓士貓崽們模樣相當惹人憐愛。嗯，至少在他們睡著露出白嫩嫩小肚子的時候。

 

看到這次不多不少剛剛好五隻小幼貓，某天瑪莎突發奇想，將濕糧沾在五根指頭上伸出手掌直接餵食貓崽們。

泰瑞一開始就在頭上沾了一小坨食團，卻絲毫不在意一般繼續舔食眼前的僅存不多的美味。凱莉吃到最後簡直變成了小花貓，原先漂亮的，黑白分明的小臉蛋糊滿米色黏稠物質，令瑪莎不禁扶額。

看來大家離成為小紳士小淑女的路上還有遙遠的路要走，潘尼沃斯先生感到壓力山大。

 

大概只有文靜優雅的卡珊能帶給阿福一絲安慰，雖然這隻連喵喵叫都很少的小奶貓有時還是挺令人擔憂的。

安靜的小女孩在某些事情上意外執著，就像她的黑貓父親。

某個休閒的午後，布魯斯餵完奶便一溜煙的窩上窗台專屬位置，收起四肢打算安安穩穩的在那有著熟悉主人味道的小毯子上瞇一會兒。

此時吃飽喝足卻仍想找父親玩的小卡珊循著味道一路找來了窗邊，打算跳上去一同享受大自然的溫暖烘烤。

然而對小奶貓來說，窗台離地面的距離著實是個挑戰。

小黑貓努力往上跳，試圖至少捉住父親壓著的紫色毯子邊緣再順勢爬上去。顯然這不太可能一次就成功。

剛巧路過而目睹這可愛一幕的瑪莎在旁加油著，有幾次差點成功之際還發出了小小聲的驚呼。

總算，卡珊憑藉著後腿奮力一瞪，前爪牢牢捉住毯子邊緣，順勢將自己晃了上去。

作為女兒辛苦的回報，布魯斯在半夢半醒中反射性地舔舔小小的貓崽，肉呼呼的爪子一揮，一大一小兩隻黑毛團就又沉沉進入夢鄉。

 

當家中毛小孩多起來時，總是會有那麼幾隻就是不對盤，怎樣都看彼此不順眼。

達米安和喬納森簡直命中注定是彼此的剋星。

兩隻小貓幾乎在剛會撒著肉肉的小短腿四處亂晃時就學會了招惹自家兄弟。

雖然達米安是公認脾氣最差的小貓，但兩貓間的戰爭通常是由喬納森挑起。不知為何，每當看到小黑貓靜止在某處，不管是正在休息還是幹啥，喬納森就會忍不住向前撲倒對方。

然後就是一黑一橘毛團糾纏在一起，從客廳鬧到書房，再從書房滾回臥室。總之各種姿勢都難不倒這兩隻過動的小貓。結束後達米安嘴邊還留有可疑的幾搓橘色短毛。

潘尼沃斯先生認為他們對彼此而言簡直就是貓薄荷般的存在，會極度亢奮的那種。大概只有布魯斯和克拉克同時出動才能使兩位小傢伙稍微冷靜一些。

 

就算喬納森不在場，單獨一隻達米安仍然是令人頭疼的存在。小貓崽似乎從出生起就一臉不情願的表情，好像從來未對任何事滿意過。

飼料不合小主子的意 ? 不爽。

未經同意就修指甲 ? 不爽。

什麼時候會同意讓奴才修爪子跟洗澡呢 ? 永不。

跟達米安比起來，布魯斯小時候簡直乖的跟小天使一樣，儘管這傢伙有過一天打破半打玻璃杯與毀掉整個廚房的紀錄。

潘尼沃斯先生覺得小惡魔的特性也許在這隻簡直跟自家少爺奶貓時期一模一樣的黑團子身上得到無限放大。

難道溫和的橘貓基因就真的那麼弱勢嗎 ? 阿福可憐兮兮地向瑪莎討拍，在一次又被不爽的達米安攻擊之後。之後獲得了安慰的一吻。

窩在瑪莎身旁的巨型橘毛團倒是一點也不介意。反正B和自己的孩子每隻都是那麼可愛，克拉克想。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小奶貓們舔食阿福手指上的食物->https://www.facebook.com/thepetcollective/videos/1716208598393938/  
> 卡珊的執著->https://www.facebook.com/194417627315445/videos/1269114019845795/  
> 小喬VS大米->https://www.facebook.com/ETtodayPETS/videos/1754317271252568/  
> 各種不爽的大米->http://www.coco01.net/post/493700、http://www.coco01.net/post/493635


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告 : 背景有阿福/瑪莎的cp，雷者甚入。

潘尼沃斯先生大抵上接受了自家少爺即便已經是一打小貓的爸依舊會時不時鬧脾氣的事實。

而通常可憐的大橘貓會很衰小被颱風尾掃到，或者更慘，直面伴侶的沖天怒火。

這一天不曉得是罐罐不合布魯斯胃口，還是太陽照射窗台的角度不太對，黑色大毛球從午茶時刻起就表現的相當焦躁。不知從哪叼來的塑膠洗衣籃就這樣被黑貓少爺的利爪摧殘著。

一旁克拉克也只能無言看著老公發脾氣，畢竟多年來的經驗告訴他，如果貿然上前，自己很有可能從大橘貓變成大禿貓。雖然布魯斯嘴邊咬著一搓橘毛朝自己低聲哈氣的模樣十分可愛，但克拉克實在不太喜歡在禿毛處塗藥膏，那味道比起化毛膏可真是天壤之別。

當然他最討厭的還是被瑪莎發現舔傷口後強迫帶上的"恥辱圈"。克拉克才不管那東西真正的名字叫啥，反正連泰瑞都在嘲笑自己真是讓肯特男孩相當受傷。

不過要是布魯斯願意舔舔自己，帶多久都無所謂的喔~

 

瑪莎看著自家露出傻兮兮笑容的橘色大毛團，默默在網路上訂了新的洗衣籃。舊的那個大抵上是沒救了。

 

比起陰晴不定，更喜歡獨自待在陽台上曬太陽的布魯斯，克拉克的確是更常陪著孩子們的那個。也許是因為脂肪的緩衝，就算奶貓們衝過來朝著自己懷裡猛拱想找奶喝，大橘貓依舊屹立不搖的守在窩裡。毛皮豐厚的身體任由小爪子怎樣刮搔都不留一絲痕跡，簡直就是鋼鐵之軀。

迪克實在很想討教如何才能承受一次如此多隻戰力高強小貓們的"踏踏"。畢竟光傑森一隻他就快受不了了，更別說達米安似乎對自己的乳頭也相當有興趣。

克拉克表示，有脂肪墊著，沒啥感覺。

於是那幾個禮拜裡，傑森總會發現有人偷了本該屬於自己的罐罐，或是放飯時美味的鮮肉已經有被偷吃幾口的痕跡。

潘尼沃斯先生表示一點都不想知道迪克少爺被傑森少爺抓包後發生了什麼事。

也許這個春天花園裡可以改種石楠。

 

說到吸奶，幾乎是每隻奶貓自出生起第一件學會的本能。沒有甚麼能比得上母親香濃可口的乳汁。

然而對小泰瑞來說，從能夠睜開眼，蹬著四隻小短腿瞎溜達時起，黑白分明的小毛球就愛上了一種人造塑膠產物，奶嘴。

即將迎接家中第一位人類新生兒的潘尼沃斯先生理所當然早早準備了全套嬰兒用品，萬萬沒想到首先愛上那隻粉色奶嘴的竟是年紀最小膽子卻也最大的泰瑞。

一陣黑白色旋風就這樣席捲過客廳，雖然乍看之下小短腿動的飛快，但上頭肥嘟嘟的肚子卻也拖慢不少速度。

還不夠大知道可以啣住整個奶嘴的賓士奶貓只能任由剩下的部分在地上拖行著，發出匡噹匡噹的清脆聲響。

泰瑞試圖藏到沙發下面以躲避追緝，然而一個煞車不及圓滾滾的身軀就直接滑行到了茶几旁。

面對鏟屎官討奶嘴的手，小貓更是凶巴巴的揮舞著肉爪，試圖擊敗跟自己搶寶貝的邪惡人類。

即便被整隻拎著後頸提起來，也沒能使小泰瑞放棄看上眼的東西。一被放回地上便又一溜菸衝回臥室不知幹嘛去了。

算了，反正阿福自己也沒有很喜歡那個芝麻街圖案的奶嘴。

身為英國人怎麼可以用這種東西呢 ? 

 

可憐的潘尼沃斯先生還不知道瑪莎已經買了一系列的芝麻街主題嬰兒用品。讚嘆偉大的亞馬遜。

 

阿福一直以為，凱莉是第二窩小貓裡最讓人放心的那一隻，好吃好睡好養，也十分親人，簡直跟克拉克一個模子印出來般討人喜歡。黑白的毛色應該也沒有橘貓的易胖問題，簡直就是個小天使。

不過就在小奶貓們開始可以吃固體食物後，潘尼沃斯先生發現了一項驚人事實 :

無論原先睡得有多沉，凱莉聽到開罐罐的聲音就會立刻驚醒。

有效距離約可達到半徑十公尺。

而且就算不是橘貓依舊食量驚人。潘尼沃斯先生十分懷疑自家少爺生了一隻披著賓士貓外皮的小橘貓。

康納跟卡拉都沒那麼會吃 ! 

除了默默增加每月罐罐支出外，阿福再也不相信貓的外表了。橘貓基因果然很可怕，就算是隱性的也一樣。

 

曾有粉絲問過，養那麼多隻貓難道不累嗎 ? 

當然累啊。每天要清無數次貓砂，準備道道精美可口鮮食的潘尼沃斯先生表示。

然而每當踏入家門，被一群喵喵叫的主子們包圍時，阿福總是感到累積許久的疲勞就在那一雙雙晶亮的眼眸中消散。

與貓咪們相處的每分每秒都是來自上帝的恩賜。這群毛茸茸的小傢伙們早就是潘尼沃斯先生如同家人般的存在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 參考資源 :
> 
> 對大超不爽的老爺->https://www.facebook.com/catforlove/videos/1907936562829018/  
> 陪小奶貓們一起睡覺的大超->https://www.facebook.com/Sweetcatsonline/videos/1705281336443940/  
> 偷到奶嘴就跑的泰瑞->http://www.ettoday.net/dalemon/post/28000  
> 吃貨凱莉->https://www.facebook.com/ETtodayPETS/videos/1759881814029447/  
> 小貓們歡迎阿福回家->https://www.facebook.com/thepetcollective/videos/1750669928281138/
> 
>  
> 
> 耶灑花完結~我終於在開學前結束掉這篇啦wwwwwww
> 
> 這篇文中除了提到提姆是英國短毛貓外，都沒有特別說出其他主子們的品種是因為大家都是米克斯喔。  
> 布魯斯可能有點緬因貓的血統，不過因為是混血所以是黑毛藍眼。超超就是純粹的米克斯橘貓。所以他們的孩子也全都是可愛的混血貓。
> 
> 之所以不特別強調品種是因為我覺得不需要。  
> 領養代替購買是很重要的觀念。  
> 當有一大堆需要家的米克斯在收容所忍受不良的生存環境時還去購買人工繁殖的品種貓，尤其這些人工繁殖場們通常也有各種不堪的內幕，個人是覺得十分不妥。
> 
> 米克斯們本身就都非常可愛了，為甚麼我們還要去追求所謂品種貓狗的迷思呢 ?  
> 為了一己私慾而使動物們受苦本身就是件值得非議的行為。
> 
> 好啦總之感謝大家看到這裡還要忍受作者的murmur，推薦一個十分可愛的youtube頻道 : 黃阿瑪的後宮生活(https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw2W7GIqJNB-UMUxncnMuiw)，裡面有超多隻可愛的米克斯喔，也全都是主人從街頭收留的。
> 
> 謝謝大家~


End file.
